The Royal Fire Academy for Girls
by peanutbuttergirl1997
Summary: This is a Chapter Story about Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee when they went to school! Maiko, AzulaxSomeone, and Ty LeexSomeone/s. Ty LeeXMaiXAzula Friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Ty Lee at home

_Hey! I told you guys I would write another chapter story! Over the summer, I was watching "Zuko Alone" and "Return to Omashu." I had a great idea, why not write about Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee when they were at school? So, I will! :) _

_This will probably have about 10-15 chapters, maybe more, maybe less- it all depends on reviews! Here are the ages of Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and their families._

**Azula's Family: **

_Azula: Age 11_

_Zuko: Age 12 _

_Ursa: Age 30_

_Ozai: Age 31_

_Iroh: Age 40_

_Lu Ten: Age 18 _

_Azulon: Age 69_

**Ty Lee's Family: **

_Ty Lee: Age 11_

_Utsusu: Age 6 (Utsusu means "copy" in Japanese)_

_Jing: Age 12_

_Ming: Age 12 _

_Nilai: Age 14_

_Hitomi: Age 15 (Hitomi means "beautiful" in Japanese)_

_Okasan (mother): Age 33 (Okasan means "Mom" in Japanese)_

_Lee (Father): Age 35 _

**Mai's Family: **

_Mai: Age 11 _

_Genjuu (mother): Age 28 (Genjuu mean "strict" in Japanese)_

_Chong(father): Age 33_

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The last Airbender does not belong to me. But Avatar: Not the last Airbender does :) **

________________________________________________________________________

**The Royal Fire Academy for Girls **

**Chapter One: Ty Lee**

Ty Lee's Pov

"Girls! Wake up!" Came a yell. I jumped out of bed, and did a summersault. My sister Utsusu groaned loudly, and I crossed the room to shake her out of bed.

"Wake up, Utsusu." I cried. Utsusu looked up at me, and pouted.

"I don't wanna." She said, "I'm tired." I pulled her out of bed, anyways, and helped her get dressed. Then she walked down the hallway to our parent's room. I went to Ming and Jing's room.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, "rise and shine!" Jing rolled her eyes.

"Get out of here, elastic." She retorted. Ming stirred in the other bed, then yawned and sat up.

"Hey, Ming!" I said. Ming glared at me.

"You woke me up!" She said. I grinned.

"Yeah, you're welcome!" I said happily. Then a pillow was thrown at me.

"I wasn't thanking you!" Ming grumbled. Then Jing jumped up, and pillows piled up all over me.

"We were trying to sleep! GET OUT!" Jing yelled.

"Come on, Ty! Please just let us sleep!" Ming agreed. I tried to protest.

"But… mom said it was time-"

"Whatever!" Both twins said. Jing had more pillows, so I ran out as fast as I could. Stupid sisters!

I walked into the kitchen with a bright, happy smile.

"Good morning, mother!" I yelled. My mom smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, Ming." She said. I groaned, not again!

"It's Ty Lee." I told her. She lifted her head.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. Here, we're having Juke with apples in it and hot tea for breakfast." She ladled a bowl of Juke for me. My mother always put some kind of fruit in it, because Juke was pretty bland. She pored diced apples in it, and I mixed it around with my finger.

"Ty Lee!" My mom said, "Don't use your finger!"

"Sorry mom." I took a sip, and then decided to take advantage of this.

"Hey mom, guess what-"

"-Hey mom. Elastic." I groaned. Hitomi had entered, my mom's first and favorite child. My mom ran to her and embraced her. As usual.

"Hitomi! Good morning, dearest! What would you like? I made Juke with apple!"

"Ugh, mom! Can't I have a Juke with _papaya_ for breakfast?" She whined. My mom would probably say yes, even though she had just made a whole batch of apple Juke.

"Of course! I'll make a new batch right away!" I knew it. I tried to test out my theory.

"Hey… mom… can you make me some Guava Juke?" I asked.

"No. You eat what I gave you." Thought so. I sighed, and listened to my mom and Hitomi's boring conversation about her boyfriend. Then Jing and Ming finally walked in, with Nilai, who was holding Utsusu's hand.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" Jing and Ming chorused. My mom smiled.

"Apple Juke or Papaya Juke." My mom told them, "And hot jasmine tea." My sisters sat down, and we began our breakfast.

"So, everyone, I have something to tell each of you. Hitomi- your boyfriend wants you to go to his house in a few hours. Nilai, 3 boys have sent letters asking you to this upcoming Fire Festival. Jing and Ming, some old man wants to know if you were the ones who stole all of his peaches, and I want you to apologize-"

"How do you know we did it?"

"Don't you love peaches?"

"No, PLUMBS! We HATE peaches!"

"Okay, fine. Ty Lee- Princess Azula said she wants you and Mai to come over to the Royal Palace tonight for a sleepover."

"Cool!" I said, "Can I go?"

"Yes, of course… whatever…Utsusu we have to go enter you for the Royal Fire Academy For Girls so when you turn 8, you will have a spot. Which reminds me, Ty Lee, Ming, and Jing, school starts in 3 days. Ming and Jing… this is your last year, right?"

"YES! Keep up, mom."

"Ty Lee, this will be your last year, too?"

"NO! It will be my 2nd to last!"

"Right, right… I knew that…" She said. There was an awkward silence, and I glared at my mom, and stood up.

"I'm finished." I announced, "Can I leave now? I want to go to Azula's." My mom shook her head.

"No , you're going later toni- Oh, Hitomi- That reminds me! I saw this lovely headdress that will surly make your boyfriend propose…" I lost track of the rest of the conversation, and left. Utsusu came with me.

"Ty Lee- Lee, why are you mad at mommy?" She asked me. She slipped her hand into mine as we walked down the hallway. I sighed. How could I explain?

"Mom's not paying equal attention to everyone in her family." Utsusu looked confused. Mom barley paid any attention to her at ALL. Utsusu was mostly raised by the maids, Nalai, and I. She maybe spoke to our mother- once a day? MAYBE twice? She didn't really know her that well, so I didn't know how to explain. Even though this sounds terrible, Utsusu didn't love our mom, because she barely knew her. She knew dad better than mom, but she didn't love him either.

"It's hard to explain." I told her. She nodded, and then asked,

"Where's Zeanna?" Zeanna was basically Utsusu's first mom. I was her second, Nilai her third. I smiled.

"I think she's in the Parlor."

"Yay! Ty Lee- Lee, can I go play with her? We were playing dragon yesterday, I wanna play again!" I gave a huge cheery smile.

"Of course. See you later." She grinned at me, and ran off. I gave another smile, and jumped out of the window. I needed to get away from home, so I would go to either Mai or Azula's house. Ursa was always glad to have me, and Mai's mom was strict, but still nice. My parents wouldn't even notice if I was gone, anyway.

I cart wheeled towards to Royal Palace. Mai lived two houses away from it, and I lived 5 houses away from her. I practiced somersaulting, cartwheeling, and walking on my hands all the way there.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Wow… that was… short…._

_What do you think? I promise the next chapters will be longer, and Chapter Two will be Mai's Pov. (Just so you know!) They will begin to go to school in Chapter Four. _

_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! _

_Thanks! :) _

_-KC_


	2. Chapter 2: Mai at home

_I would like to thank _**kataang1234, YoungFool, BlackRose108, **_and _**Kimjuni2 **_for reviewing chapter 1. _

**Azula's Family: **

_Azula: Age 11_

_Zuko: Age 12 _

_Ursa: Age 30_

_Ozai: Age 31_

_Iroh: Age 40_

_Lu Ten: Age 18 _

_Azulon: Age 69_

**Ty Lee's Family: **

_Ty Lee: Age 11_

_Utsusu: Age 6 (Utsusu means "copy" in Japanese)_

_Jing: Age 12_

_Ming: Age 12 _

_Nilai: Age 14_

_Hitomi: Age 15 (Hitomi means "beautiful" in Japanese)_

_Okasan (mother): Age 33 (Okasan means "Mom" in Japanese)_

_Lee (Father): Age 35 _

**Mai's Family: **

_Mai: Age 11 _

_Genjuu (mother): Age 28 (Genjuu mean "strict" in Japanese)_

_Chong(father): Age 33 _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

________________________________________________________________________

**The Royal Fire Academy for Girls **

**Chapter Two: Mai **

Mai's Pov

I slurped my hot broth and noodles, and stared out the window. The sky was a dismal, gray color that promised rain.

"Mother, is it going to rain today?" I asked in a dry voice. My mom looked up from her dinner, and glared at me.

"Mai! A child must only speak when spoken to at the table." She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"And sit up strait! Don't slouch!" I glanced at my nails in boredom, but did as she asked. My mother looked satisfied, and then she, too looked outside.

"Yes, I think there will be rain."

"Delightful." I twirled a piece of my black shiny hair.

"Stop that!"

"Yes, mother." My mom finished her breakfast and swept our plates away. Then she smiled warmly at me.

"Now, what are you going to do now?"

"Sit here. In boredom. Until I can finally leave and go to Azula's and get away from here." I explained in a monotone. My mom shook her head in disproval.

"No, young lady- you will go and get ready for the day. Put on a fresh dress and comb your hair. And put it up in buns- you look like a commoner with it down." She scolded, "Go on- shoo! Upstairs!" I sighed, but followed her many orders. I dragged myself upstairs, just to run into my dad.

"Morning, Mai." He said in a jolly voice. I stared at him.

"Dad." I said in reply. He looked me over, and raised an eyebrow.

"Mai- you need to-" I cut him off.

"Mom already gave the orders." I told him in a bored voice. He smiled again.

"Good, good."

"Whatever."

I walked into my large room, and plopped down on my bed. My parents were so annoying. And so over protective! I wish I had a sibling, so they had someone else to pay attention to. Ty Lee was lucky- I bet her parents don't know half the things she does! That's the life. I sighed again, and pulled the curtains from my window. I had a perfect view of the Royal Palace, where one of my best friends, Azula lived. So close, yet so far away. I wanted to sneak out of this boring box called my home and go to Azula's, but there were guards surrounding it. And I bet I wouldn't be allowed over again if I killed them all with my knives.

Just then, my mom burst in with a giant smile on her face.

"Guess what, Mai?"

"Oh, what NOW?"

"I found you a brand new dress! You can wear it to Azula's tonight!" She shoved it in my face, and I recoiled in disgust. It was long and sweeping with the Fire Nation insignia on a brooch near the color. But worst of all- it was _orange_!

"No." I said, and shoved the dress away. My mom looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Because. Orange is such an awful color." I told her, for the umpteenth time. My mom shook her head.

"Honestly, Mai. Fine. But please, just- Wear something NICE. Please?" I looked up at her, and I was pretty sure it was obvious that I wasn't going to wear the dark pink dress she had given me a few days before. Nope, I gave it to Ty Lee. She loved pink.

"Sure…" I said sarcastically. My mom obviously didn't catch on, because she gave a small smile and exited with the orange nightmare dress. I puffed out some air out of my mouth, and then leapt off my bed, and uncovered my dartboard. On it was a picture of a buff earthbender. I threw a knife.

_Whoosh! _There goes his eyeball.

_Whoosh! _There goes his heart.

_Whoosh! _Ear.

_Whoosh! _Uncomfortable spot.

_Whoosh! _That was his neck.

_Whoosh! _That was his-

"MAI!" I jumped, and looked over to see who had yelled. It was my father.

"Mai!" He exclaimed, "What did I tell you about playing with those knives? It's not-"

"Lady- like, nor tolerable in this house hold, because I could hurt something or someone." I recited dully. He nodded once.

"You know it by heart, so why don't you follow it?"

"Because, that would be boring."

"Young Lady, " My dad said, a growing anger in his voice, "Don't you start with me. Apologize at once!."

"Sorry."

"Good girl! Now, didn't your mother say something about getting dressed?"

"No."

"Don't lye to me, missy…"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well?"

"DO IT!" My dad roared, "AND NO MORE CHEEK!" He left, grumbling something about 'disobedient child' and 'wish I had had a son.' I groaned, but decided I couldn't stall any more. I reached in to my closet. What to wear, what to wear… I found some black pants and stockings, and pulled them on. Then I searched for a dress or robe. I picked out a short- sleeved dark reddish dress with golden streaks in it. I pulled it over my head. I stepped in front of the mirror, and gave myself a quick look. Okay, good enough. Then I grabbed my golden comb and began untangling my long hair. Then I pulled it into buns on either side of my head, and pulled pieces of cloth around them, and tied it on tight. Then I combed my bangs down, so they hung in a perfectly strait line above my clear eyes. Suddenly, I was faced with a new dilemma. _Zuko. _

I had to look nice for him! But I couldn't make it obvious, because Azula and Ty Lee would have their suspicions confirmed. I knew that they knew that I knew that they knew that I liked Zuko, and he liked me. Sure, I'm a little young to have a boyfriend, but- that's okay! Ty Lee already has… like 50 of them. I don't know about Azula.

I had to make sure to steer clear of the fountain, though. I did NOT want to go through that again. I changed from my short-sleeved dress into a thin strap dress, and then a shrug over it. Hey- in my defense, it was hot today!

I gave myself one last look over, and was satisfied. I walked downstairs.

"There you are dear. I was wondering-" She opened her eyes up wide at what I was wearing. I stared at her blankly.

"Mai." My mom said in a controlled voice, "What is that you're wearing?" I stared at her.

"What doe sit look like? Pants, stockings, a dress-"

"A dress that's a little to… ah… REAVEALING." I felt my face get hot, and I tugged up the top of my dress a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Honey- your only 11…"

"It's hot outside." I said. My mom got an angry look on her face, and started tapping her fingernails on the table. I glared at her.

"Young lady, don't you glare at ME!" I stopped.

"Okay, I'll change."

"That's a good girl." I trudged back upstairs and looked in the mirror again. Sure, okay, the top was a little low… I sighed, and changed back into my short-sleeved dress.

I trudged BACK down the stairs. And went BACK over to my mom.

"Happy?"

"Yes. But, dear… maybe something more bright?"

"Um, no."

"Sweetie, you'll look absolutely DARLING!"

"I don't want to look 'darling.'"

"Mai-"

"Mom, you said this was fine."

"Sweetie-"

"MOM!" I yelled in annoyance, "SHUT UP!" My mom gasped, and clutched her heart. I could tell that I was about to be in a huge amount of trouble.

"MAI! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME!" She yelled herself, "AND HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WORD? IT'S _NOT LADYLIKE_! IF YOU _EVER _YELL AT ME AGAIN… Well… you better not yell at me again! Because if you do…" She finally finished, trailing off her deadly threat. (not) Her face was a little on the purplish side.

"Okay, mother. I won't ever yell at you." I said, my face expressionless.

"At ME?"

"I will never yell at anyone ever again, because it is not ladylike."

"Good! Now that that's done… we can pick out your dress!"

"Mom- shut up."

"WHAT did you just say to me?" Her voice went dangerously low.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Well, I think that I HEARD-" She cut herself off as a knock came on the door. My mom stood up, straitened her hair, and went to answer. I sat at the table, in boredom.

"Genjuu! Hi! What's up? Is Mai here?" The happy bubbly voice reached my ears. I stood up, and went to the door.

"Ty Lee." I said, and my lips turned into a small smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Had to get away from home."

"I know what you mean." Ty Lee smiled.

"Hey, can I stay here until it's time to go to Azula's?"

"Sure, whatever." She grinned again, and we went upstairs to my room, Ty Lee talking the whole way there.

"So, thanks for the pink dress! I absolutely love it! I'm gonna wear it to Azula's…" I glanced at my mom, who was hyperventilating with anger.

"Ty Lee, why don't we go upstairs now, okay?"

________________________________________________________________________

_Okay, It wasn't that much longer than the first chapter… sorry! I PROMISE, next chapter will be….. hopefully. _

_I tried to show how Mai was already mostly unable to express herself. But she still did a little, but her mom was trying to snuff it out. Did I do a good job? Tell me! PLEASE REVIEW! PUSH THE BUTTON, YOU KNOW HOW TOO! SO REVIEW! DO IT FOR ME, AND FOR YOU! REVIEW!!!! (Like my little rhyme? :D )_

_-KC_


	3. Chapter 3: Azula at home

_Hey people who are reading this! Thanks to I'm back with Chapter 3. Read on… :D _

**Azula's Family: **

_Azula: Age 11_

_Zuko: Age 12 _

_Ursa: Age 30_

_Ozai: Age 31_

_Iroh: Age 40_

_Lu Ten: Age 18 _

_Azulon: Age 69_

**Ty Lee's Family: **

_Ty Lee: Age 11_

_Utsusu: Age 6 (Utsusu means "copy" in Japanese)_

_Jing: Age 12_

_Ming: Age 12 _

_Nilai: Age 14_

_Hitomi: Age 15 (Hitomi means "beautiful" in Japanese)_

_Okasan (mother): Age 33 (Okasan means "Mom" in Japanese)_

_Lee (Father): Age 35 _

**Mai's Family: **

_Mai: Age 11 _

_Genjuu (mother): Age 28 (Genjuu mean "strict" in Japanese)_

_Chong(father): Age 33 _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. **

________________________________________________________________________

**The Royal Fire Academy for Girls **

**Chapter Three: Azula**

Azula's Pov

I bowed low next to my family in front of Fire Lord Azulon. Not for long, though! The old geezer would finally die, and maybe Uncle would too, in the war. Then, MY dad would become fire lord. I liked Uncle Iroh, it's just… he liked Zuko more. And I hate that.

We finally stood up, and then left. FINALLY! We walked out the door, and I ran up to Zuko, and punched him on his shoulder.

"TAG! YOUR IT!" I screamed. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Not now, Azula." He said. I smirked.

"Why not, Zuzu?" I asked playfully, "Is de wittle boy afwaid to hwave his butt kicked?" I said in a baby voice. He kept looking strait ahead, but I could see his cheeks redden. Perfect.

"Oh, Zuzu. I understand. You have all reason to not want to play at the moment. Maybe because… YOU ARE A CHICKEN-DUCK!" I finally shouted tauntingly. A few ladies- in- waiting looked over and giggled. I shoved Zuko over, and he fell to the ground.

"YOUR IT!" I sang. Steam shot out of my brother's ears. (Literally) But then he took deep breaths, and stood up.

"I am not interested in your childish game, Azula." He said, trying to sound older. I giggled at his attempt. He walked away, so I had to think of a different approach.

"Okay, brother," I said loudly, "So I guess you don't want to play with me and Ty Lee. Oh, and _MAI_." Zuko's shoulders stiffened, and he spun around.

"Mai's coming?" He asked, now paying full attention. I rolled me eyes, he was so stupid.

"Yes, Dum- dum. She and Ty Lee are coming tonight." I explained, carefully watching him for a reaction.

"Oh… well… I don't care…"

"Uh huh."

"You know what Azula? FINE! If you want it so bad, I will play with you, Ty Lee, and …. _Mai_…" He said the word 'Mai' with a dreamy voice. I shook my head in disbelief. Zuko started to walk away again.

"Where are you going Zuko?" I asked, trying not to grin.

"For a royal hair combing." He answered.

"Why?" I asked him innocently.

"Um… no reason…" He replied, his face once again turning the color of cherries. I couldn't help it, and giggled. He glared at me, and stalked off as I burst into full-fledged laughter. Zuko was still near, so I knew what I had to do.

"ZUKO AND MAI, SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES-"

"AZULA!" Oh, boy. My mother came marching across the field, and she was holding Zuko's hand.

"Apologize at _once_!" My mom commanded. Zuko was smirking, and I had to wipe that off his face.

"You got mommy to fight your battles for you?" I whispered, "That's sad." Zuko glared, and then threw a fireball at me.

"Zuko!" My mom scolded, "Don't do that!" Oh, so when I sang to him, I get yelled and screamed at, but when Zuko shoots a fireball at my face, he just gets _scolded_? I easily deflected it, and sent it back.

"AZULA!" Zuko sent it back.

"Zuko! Stop NOW!" I sent it back.

"YOUNG LADY! YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Zuko sent it back.

"Zuko! STOP!" I sent it back.

"THAT'S IT! AZULA YOU WILL COME WITH ME THIS INSTANT! It's time for a talk." She completed. I stopped the fireball, and my mom led me off. Zuko grinned at me as I passed.

"Momma's boy." I sneered, whipping the smile from his face. More steam shot from his ears, and he stalked off.

"Azula. You know that you are a little more… ah… advanced than Zuko in your firebending." I smiled at this statement. Finally Mom was admitting that I was better than her "perfect little angel."

"… and I know that you love to tease him…" Boy, do I!

"… but that is no reason to return the fireballs he sends at you…" I hope we're not having kimodo chicken for lunch.

"… Zuko was being levelheaded…" Sure…

"… He had every reason to…" My mom was making excuses for his behavior again. Yes, I said AGAIN.

"… so why?" My mom asked. I snapped out of my reverie.

"Huh?" I sputtered, "What?" My mother shook her head in a pitying manner.

"Why can't you be more like Zuko?" She asked. I stared at her, then burst out laughing.

"There is nothing funny here!" my mom said sternly. I chocked on my laughter.

"Hahahaha- nothing- funny- ahahahahahahahahaha- why not-GASP- be more like-GASP- Zuko?! HAHAHAHA!!!!" I laughed again. I couldn't hold it in. My father must have heard, because he walked in just then.

"Ursa." My favorite family member stated, "What is going on?" Tears of laughter were rolling down my cheeks. My mom glared at me.

"Azula was teasing Zuko, and then shot fireballs at him." My mom said. My dad raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I will have to speak with our son. Meanwhile, Azula, you are free to go." I ran up and hugged my father.

"THANKS DADDY!" I cried. He smiled, but my mom looked uncomfortable.

"Ozai…" She said, obviously she was choosing her words carefully, "Why is Zuko to be punished, and not Azula?" I glared daggers at her.

"Because." My dad said, in the air of something final, "I said so. Where is Zuko? No, never mind. I'll find him on my own. Azula, run along. Oh, and if you see Zuko, tell him I have something to give to him." My mom gasped, and I grinned.

"Sure thing, daddy!" I cried, "Oh, and when are Ty Lee and Mai coming?" I asked. My dad shrugged, but my mother answered.

"In an hour." She said stiffly. I beamed at her, and skipped off. I could hear my mom pleading as I went away. Stupid mom. I entered the palace, and a boy about my age came running up to me. His name was Yong, and he was our messenger.

"Lady Azula, someone is here for you." He said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Yong. Who is it?" Maybe Ty Lee and Mai were finally here!

"A… mister Hedeng with a message for you." Yong told me. I had never met anyone named Hedeng. Oh, well… I mine as well just see him.

"Bring him here, Yong." I ordered. Yong nodded, and led in a boy our age. My jaw dropped. He was tall and handsome, with intense golden eyes and stylish dark brown hair. He was all muscley, too. And even better- once he saw me… he fell to his knees! I was speechless, and I noticed Yong watching me carefully.

"My Lady, Azula." He said, kissing my feet. He stood up, and smiled.

"I am not worthy to be in your presence." He continued. My legs turned to jelly, but I kept a steady voice.

"Yes, you are." I said breathlessly. We stared at each other for a little while.

"Oh- I'm Hedeng." He said.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are, and who you will become." He said in a mysterious voice. I grinned, and then noticed Yong was still there.

"Yong- you are dismissed." I barked. He looked uncomfortable.

"My Lady, I can't… I have to stay here to protect-" I shot a small flame at him, which burned his finger and made him yelp.

"Go. NOW." I said, my teeth clenched tight. He nodded meekly, and left. I turned back to Hedeng, who looked confused.

"Go on!" I said sweetly. He grinned at me.

"Thanks, my lady."

"Call me Azula."

"ME call YOU by your name, my lady?"

"Yeah!"

"I am deeply honored." He said, and kissed my hand. I blushed, what a gentlemen!

"So, Azula, my father just became a top general, and I will be attending The Royal Fire Academy for Boys." I felt my heart leap.

"Really? I'm attending The Royal Fire Academy for Girls! We'll see each other during lunch! And break time!" I exclaimed. He grinned, and then looked at the sky.

"Shoot! I have to be going now, I'm so sorry, my lady. I will see you in 2 days!" He waved and then started to leave.

"WAIT! HEDENG!" I called, and he stopped.

"What, my lady?"

"What is your father's name?"

"Oh, Zhao! General Zhao!" He called back to me, then left. I smiled dreamily after him.

"Lady Azula." A voice startled me. It was Yong.

"Yong, I thought I dismissed you." I said to him angrily. Yong's eyes darted to the gate from which Hedeng had just left through. I rolled my eyes, and pushed past him.

"Move it, Yong! I have to see my father." I rushed through the palace, and after what seemed like hours of searching, I found him.

"Dad!" I yelled, "I need to talk to you!" My father looked up, and then smiled.

"Ah, my firebending prodigy. What can I do for you?" I pondered how to ask him.

"Well… do you know someone names General Zhao?" I asked. My dad nodded.

"Yes, Zhao. Good man, good man. Very dedicated." My father told me. I pulled at a strand of black hair framing my face.

"Well, I was wondering if you could you tell Grandpa to promote him? Because… I want him to be promoted. That is my request." I bit my lip, and then carefully looked up at my dad. He looked confused, but then gave a small smile.

"Anything for you, my dear. I will talk to Fire Lord Azulon, and see if we can promote Zhao to Commander. He will be very pleased, yes, Zhao is a good man…" I bowed low to him, and then exited the room and heard a doorbell ring. Mai and Ty Lee must be here!

"Hi Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed, hugging me tightly, "It's sleepover time! Oh, I can't wait! We're gonna do each others hair, and talk about boys, and clothes… and boys…" Ty Lee rambled. Mai rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Hey." She said. I smiled, and then my mother walked up.

"Hello girls." She said to Mai and Ty Lee. They both bowed, but then Ty Lee ran over and hugged her.

"Hey, Ursa! What's up? How's it going? Good? Great!" My mother smiled at her.

"Ty Lee… I just saw you 3 days ago." She told her. Ty lee smiled wider than I thought possible.

"I know!" My mom shook her head, but was still smiling. Then she turned to Mai.

"Mai, nice to see you."

"Likewise." Mai answered, sounding a little bored. I grabbed her and Ty Lee's hand, and pulled them to my room. I had to talk about Hedeng!

"So girls, talk to any boys lately?" I asked, randomly. Mai raised an eyebrow and said nothing, but Ty Lee began bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Boy, did I! Five! But I can't decide who! I was hanging around both Royal Fire Academy schools, and then five boys from the boy's school came up and started flirting with me! Their names were Zeng, Fanzem, Yemno, Rellen, and Tsuioi. Oh, and there was another boy named Hedeng who was asking about you, Azu-"

"HEDENG!?" I screamed, "WHO? WHAT? WHEN WHERE? WHY? HOW? WHAT DID HE SAY?" I gasped for breath. Ty Lee was smirking at me, and Mai was staring at a portrait of Zuko and I. Typical Mai.

"So… I'm guessing that you have met Hedeng?" Ty Lee asked slyly. I nodded.

"Yeah, he was a REAL gentleman! He came just a few hours ago! He was so kind, and sweet, and handsome, and strong…" Now both Ty Lee and Mai were smirking at me.

"…But… it's not like I have a _crush _on him, or anything." I finished. There was a silence. Then Ty Lee spoke up.

"Yeah, he's a cutie. You two would look okay together. But you know who you would look PERFECT with?" Ty Lee asked me, excitement in her voice.

"Who?" I asked back.

"YONG! You know, you're messenger!" I gasped, and then pushed Ty Lee over.

"OUCH!" She cried, "What was that for?"

"ME? With _Yong_? No! I don't date commoners!" T y Lee got back up, and grinned again.

"Oh, but you would look SO CUTE together!" I glared.

"Don't you dare repeat that lie!" I said. Ty Lee shut up about Yong.

"Wow. This was… interesting…" Mai stated blandly. Ty Lee and me exchanged looks.

"So… Mai… Who do YOU like?" Ty Lee challenged. Mai played with the ribbons on her buns.

"No one."

"Sure…" I said, "Wait- you do like someone!"

"No I don't." Ty Lee nodded, agreeing with my statement.

"Yes you do. Actually, I think I remember the name. Started with a Z…" Ty Lee trailed off, and I got the message.

"U…" I kept going.

"K…"

"O!" We both yelled, "Mai likes Z-U-K-O! ZUKO! MAI AND ZUKO, SITTIN' IN A-"

"GIRLS! TIME FOR DINNER!" My mom yelled. Mai looked relieved to get out of this situation. But we would be eating dinner with Zuzu…. I needed to make sure he sat next to _someone special_!

_______________________________________________________________________

_Hmmm… a little longer… _

_Sorry if Azula seems a little out of character, I did my best! And I told you that there would be Maiko! (Don't worry- more to come!) And now there's another couple-ish… I call it either Hedzula, or Azudeng. Hmmm… I need Ty Lee couple names… _

_Sorry, actually next chapter will be the main sleepover, and Chapter 5 will be start of school. Sorry about that, too!_

_Thanks! Hoped you like it! :D _

_-KC_


	4. Chapter 4: The Sleepover

_Wow. Sorry it took so long to update, I was out camping and we had no Internet connection over the weekend. (Hey, that's a pretty good excuse if you ask me!) _

_Okay, please if you are reading this, PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews desperately. You only have to write one word- because every review counts. So- please PLEASE PLEASE review! Oh, and I would like to thank _**Kimjuni2 **_for reviewing Chapter 3. Please, anyone else who is following this story, please please review- can be good or bad, helpful or not. I JUST NEED REVIEWS!!!! _

_Okay… now that my loud and emotional speech is done… let's move on!_

**Azula's Family: **

_Azula: Age 11_

_Zuko: Age 12 _

_Ursa: Age 30_

_Ozai: Age 31_

_Iroh: Age 40_

_Lu Ten: Age 18 _

_Azulon: Age 69_

**Ty Lee's Family: **

_Ty Lee: Age 11_

_Utsusu: Age 6 (Utsusu means "copy" in Japanese)_

_Jing: Age 12_

_Ming: Age 12 _

_Nilai: Age 14_

_Hitomi: Age 15 (Hitomi means "beautiful" in Japanese)_

_Okasan (mother): Age 33 (Okasan means "Mom" in Japanese)_

_Lee (Father): Age 35 _

**Mai's Family: **

_Mai: Age 11 _

_Genjuu (mother): Age 28 (Genjuu mean "strict" in Japanese)_

_Chong(father): Age 33 _

**Disclaimer: I am disclaiming that I own Avatar. **

________________________________________________________________________

**The Royal Fire Academy for Girls **

**Chapter Four: The Sleepover **

Azula's Pov

Ty Lee and I had it all figured out as we walked to the dining room. My mother had requested that we kids would eat alone, which was fine by me. Now mother couldn't defend her "little angel" when the time came. Mai walked behind us, bored with our whispering. Well, she should have listened more closely!

We entered the dining room and saw that Zuko was already seated. There were four chairs, two on each side. Ty Lee and I rushed to sit on the same side, so Mai would be forced to sit with Zuko.

She calmly walked over and sat next to him. Then she blushed and looked at the floor, and started tugging on her sleeve. I grinned evilly.

"Hey you guys, Let's play TRUTH OR DARE!" Ty Lee piped up right on cue. We smirked, time again. Mai stared at the ground harder, her face getting redder. Zuko was looking curiously at her.

"Okay, sis. I'll play you're little game." Zuzu said. I was surprised.

"OKAY, I START!" Ty Lee sang. "ZUKO! TRUTH, OR DARE?" Zuko looked at her with a grin.

"Truth." Ty Lee thought for a second.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. I saw Mai tighten.

"No." She relaxed again. Ty Lee looked disappointed. I rolled my eyes. My turn.

"Ty Lee, truth or dare?" I asked. Ty Lee answered very fast.

"DARE! AND MAKE IT A GOOD ONE!" I pondered, and then noticed Yong walk into the room. Perfect.

"I dare you to- kiss YONG!" I whispered. Everyone laughed, and Ty Lee gave him a look over.

"Okay." She said, "He's kinda hot." She pulled out her chair, and walked over to Yong. Then she threw her arms around him, and kissed him on the lips. We all gasped, and once she let go, I thought Yong was going to pass out.

"Hi Yong." Ty Lee said, "Your breath is REALLY MINTY!" She skipped happily back to her seat. Yong just stood there, stunned. Zuko sniggered.

Then Mai spoke up.

"Azula. Truth. Or dare." Mai asked in a monotone. I thought about it. What kind of dare could she possibly come up with? Mai would do a lame one, probably.

"Dare." I said. Mai raised her eyes to look at the ceiling. Then she spoke.

"Ty Lee was right, you would look good with Yong. I dare you to_" She stopped, because I was holding a glowing red fireball in my hand. She shut up.

"I mean… I dare you to… uhhh… kiss Hedeng?" Zuko gasped, and then doubled over with laughter. I glared at him.

"What, you idiot? What are you laughing about?" Zuko whipped a tear from his eye.

"Hedeng and I are pretty good friends… I think I would know if he liked you!" I felt my cheeks go red. My stupid brother didn't know what he was talking about.

"You don't know anything. He was flirting with me, I can tell you that! And he has such good manners… knows just how to treat a subject of royalty… _Hedeng…_" I noticed everyone staring at me, again.

"But… it's not like… no! It's not…" Zuko broke into laughter. AGAIN.

"Oh yeah, Dum- Dum?" I asked savagely, " You laugh at the idea of that? Well, what have you and Mai been doing lately? Hugging? Kissing? Other things a little less innocent?" Now Ty Lee and I broke into our own laughing fit. Zuko looked horrified, and Mai angry. But both were the same shade of red.

Mai stood up, seething in rage, and picked up one of her knives. Everyone stopped laughing, and looked at her in horror. Well, I didn't. I stood up, myself.

"Azula…" Ty Lee warned. I looked at Mai, and figured; Ty Lee was right. I should let this go. I sighed, and sat back down. Mai looked surprised, but stayed up. There was a long silence.

"Wow… These are some REALLY GOOD NOODLES!" Ty Lee exclaimed. We all stared at her. Then Mai sat down. There was another uncomfortable silence.

"Well… this has been fun and all… but I, ah… have to… go to…. Practice my firebending! Yeah… with Uncle! So… ummm-" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Zuzu. You can practice all you want, but you'll never catch up to me!" Ty Lee giggled, and Zuko blushed angrily. I saw Mai's mouth open.

"I'm sure you'll do great, Zuko." She said in a soft voice. OH MY GOD! Me and Ty Lee glanced at one another. Zuko blushed again, but I saw he was smiling.

"Thanks…" He trailed off, "So, uh, see you guys later." He hurried out the door. Both Ty Lee and me whipped around to look at Mai, whose face was cherry red.

"'I'm sure you'll do great, Zuko?'" I quoted her in astonishment, "Really? Really Mai?" Mai took a deep breath.

"I don't like Zuko." She said. Me and Ty Lee shook our heads and gave her a look. But then she finished.

"Okay, I am about to tell you something- and you have to SWEAR not to tell ANYONE." I sighed.

"Okay, we won't tell anyone." I answered her. Mai shook her head no.

"No. I want both of you to SWEAR to the Great Dragon Masters that you will NEVER tell _anyone _what I'm about to tell you. ESPECIALLY NOT ZUKO! Unless you have my permission." Mai spoke, emphasizing many words. I could tell Ty lee was excited; she was jumping up and down.

"I swear that I will never ever tell anyone what you are about to tell us, unless we have your permission." We recited. I felt like a commoner, like Mai was the Royal Princess here. I waited for Mai to tell us this "confidential secret" of hers.

"I don't like Zuko, you guys…" I was about to scream that I couldn't believe we went through all that for nothing.

"No I don't like him…. I love him." Wow… wow, wow, wow… did she just say what I THINK she said? I rubbed my ear, and looked at her. She was deathly pale, no redness was there. Wow. She was serious. And my first response to that was…

"HA HA HA HA- you're kidding, right? Wow, Mai, and I thought you weren't funny! HA HA HA HA!" Ty Lee had this huge dopy smile on her face, and was staring happily at Mai. But her face stayed the same. I stopped laughing.

"You _are _kidding, right? You're not really in love with my brother… Are you?!" Mai started to blush again, but it was darker than before. I thought I might pass out.

"You're in love with my brother? What? Why? When? Why? How? _Why_?" I blabbered, which was not like me. I was so shocked, how could Mai be in love with Zuzu? I thought she was smart!

Of course, Ty Lee chose that time to faint from the happiness of love. She swooned dramatically, and fell to the floor. I slowly looked up from her, and my eyes met Mai's. She quickly looked away, studying her foot.

"Mai… WHY?" I asked, "I mean, this is ZUZU we're talking about… stupid… untalented… weak… and in case you forgot he's my brother. You expect me to be comfortable with this?" Mai's cheeks got a little redder, if that is even possible.

"I mean, seriously, how could you be in love with my dum- dum of a brother?" Mai looked me strait in the eye now. I held her gaze.

"Because. I just do." I took a deep breath.

"Okay." I said. Mai's expressionless face became shocked.

"Really?" She asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Yeah- but don't expect me to stop teasing him!" I yelled. Mai hugged me tight. Wow. Who knew this emotionless girl could be so… emotional.

"Thanks, Azula, you're the best." She told me. I smirked. Then we heard a stirring on the floor; Ty lee had woken up.

"What did I miss?" She asked. Mai grinned widely, which made Ty lee faint, again. I laughed.

"O my gosh, Mai! You look so pretty with your hair down!" Ty Lee exclaimed. We were all getting makeovers at the spa in my palace. Mai did look good with her hair down. Of course, though, all of the servants were paying attention to Ty Lee.

"Oh my lady, how did you get your skin so soft and clear?"

"My lady, your hair is the silkiest I've ever felt!"

"My lady, why are you here? We can't make you any more prettier!" It was annoying me to know end. I glared at one of the servants as she did my hair. She wouldn't do Ty Lee's because she couldn't do any more. But _no_, not for me! She had plenty of work to do for my hair. Stupid servant.

We finally ended the torture. But I have to say, I did look good after it. I needed to make sure I got this done for the first day of school, in only two days. We went into my room and laid on my bed, talking about stuff. Boy stuff. Hedeng stuff. I hope my dad appointed General Zhao to a commander. That would make Hedeng so happy! With that happy note, we all fell asleep. Or… so I thought.

Mai's Pov

I quietly slid myself off the bed, so not to wake Azula or Ty Lee. I left the room, treading as softly as I could. I made my way down the hall, to Zuko's room.

The door creaked and I cringed at the sound, hoping Zuko wouldn't wake up. Then I approached his bed, and stared down at the sleeping figure. His face was so peaceful. And his hand was out. So… I grabbed it and squeezed it tight. His hand was so warm, and mine so cold. But, it was a mistake.

Zuko's golden eyes popped open. I jumped in surprise, and tried to run away. But I was caught.

"Who's th-… _Mai_?" He asked, and sat bolt upright in his bed. I stared at the ground, my feet, the ceiling, anything but his face.

"Yeah…" I finally answered cautiously.

"Uhhh… so… what are you doing in my room?" He exclaimed. I had to tell the truth.

"To… watch you sleep." There was a long pause, and I shifted my gaze to Zuko's face. I was expecting him to look shocked, or disgusted. What I didn't expect was that his cheeks would be pink, and there would be a small smile on his face.

"Oh, why?" He asked me.

"Ummm… because I like watching you sleep!" I exploded, which was so unlike me. And what happened next, I couldn't tell you. Zuko, yes Zuko, the biggest crush of my life, stood up to face me. Our faces were inches apart, and he was smiling. And… and…. And…. I KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK! Time stopped. Then I pulled away, feeling shocked and confused at what I just did. Heat rised in my face, and I ran out of the room.

"Wait- Mai! Mai!" Zuko called out, but I kept running, back to Azula's room. I would never live this down. Never. What would Azula say when she found out? Maybe she'd be happy… I know Ty lee would be. But…. Zuko. He obviously doesn't think of me that way. I ran as fast as I could, and burst through the door. I pulled myself into the bed, and wrapped the warm covers around me.

"Hey Mai, where have you been?"

________________________________________________________________________

_Did you like it? Sorry again about the really lateness of it. I must ask you again, PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY NEED THEM! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! _

_Hoped you like it! Oh, and if you have the heart to review, tell me who's Pov you want Chapter 4 to be in. Thanks! _

_(Did I forget to ask you to review?) _

_-KC_


	5. Chapter 5: The Royal Fire Academies

_Okay, thank you for listening to my plea last time :) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to those who reviewed: _**MeatSarcasm-Guy**_, _**kataangandtokka4ever**_, and _**Kimjuni2**_. You guys are all great, and would you mind… reviewing again? That would give me great joy! And if you haven't reviewed, please do so now! Please? PLEASE? Thank you, I appreciate it. Remember, I don't care what length of the review, because every one counts. Anyways… This is Chapter Five, which means (drum roll that the kids are finally going to school. I have gotten 2 requests on Povs, Mai's and Zuko's. (I'm guessing there are Maiko lovers reading this :D ) So this story will have Zuko's Pov, Mai's Pov, and maybe Ty Lee's or Azula's Pov. Mostly Zuko and Mai, though. _

**Azula's Family: **

_Azula: Age 11_

_Zuko: Age 12 _

_Ursa: Age 30_

_Ozai: Age 31_

_Iroh: Age 40_

_Lu Ten: Age 18 _

_Azulon: Age 69_

**Ty Lee's Family: **

_Ty Lee: Age 11_

_Utsusu: Age 6 (Utsusu means "copy" in Japanese)_

_Jing: Age 12_

_Ming: Age 12 _

_Nilai: Age 14_

_Hitomi: Age 15 (Hitomi means "beautiful" in Japanese)_

_Okasan (mother): Age 33 (Okasan means "Mom" in Japanese)_

_Lee (Father): Age 35 _

**Mai's Family: **

_Mai: Age 11 _

_Genjuu (mother): Age 28 (Genjuu mean "strict" in Japanese)_

_Chong (father): Age 33 _

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar… well… let's not get into that. I don't own Avatar. It's true. **

_______________________________________________________________________

**The Royal Fire Academy for Girls **

**Chapter Five: The Royal Fire Academies **

Zuko's Pov

I woke up in cold sweat, breathing heavily. Ever since Mai had kissed me…. Well, I tried not to think about it. It had been so unexpected, but I remembered it like it was yesterday. (But it had been 2 days ago.)

_I felt pressure on my hand, and my eyes shot opened. There was a small figure leaning over me, and she jumped in surprise. She was holding my hand. _

_"Who's th- _Mai_?" I cut myself off in surprise, finding out who it was. I sat quickly up in bed. She hurriedly looked at the ground, her feet, and then the ceiling. Her eyes refused to rest on me. _

_"Yeah…" Mai answered. I was confused. Why was Mai here? _

_"Uhhh… so… what are you doing in my room?" I exclaimed. There was a short pause, and I could here that Mai was hyperventilating. _

_"To… watch you sleep." She replied. Now, there was a long pause. I could feel my cheeks heat up, and a smile turn on my lips. Mai wanted to watch me sleep? Did she… like me? Mai finally looked me in the eye. _

_"Oh, why?" I asked her. Does she like me? _

_"Ummm… because I like watching you sleep!" She blasted out. That was unexpected, Mai is usually quiet. But… I liked when she expressed herself. I got out of bed, stood up, and faced her. Our faces were inches apart, and I could feel a smile grace my lips again. And then… something happened. _

_Mai kissed me. I mean, not KISSED ME, kissed me. No, she kissed me on the cheek. But STILL! Then she pulled away. I was stunned, and Mai's faced looked shocked, and confused. Her face quickly turned beet red. She tore out of the room. _

_I could barely register what had happened. I felt like I could sit here all day, doing nothing, forever. But I finally came to my senses. _

_"Wait- Mai! Mai!" I cried out. I rushed to the doorway, but she was already gone. What had just happened? I moaned, and sat there for about a half an hour. Just whispering. _

_"Mai, Mai… come back…" _

_"What just happened?" _

_"Mai… why'd you run away…" _

_"She… kissed me…" _

_"On the CHEEK!" _

_"Yeah, but still… maybe she likes me…" _

_"Mai." I finally slapped myself on the forehead, so confused. I trudged back to bed. I would dream tonight! _

I shook out of the reverie. I still couldn't believe Mai kissed me. I sighed, and then my mother walked in. I forced a smile, for her.

"Good morning, my little prince!" My mom cried. I rolled my eyes, but grinned.

"Hey, mom." I said. My mother drew the red curtains from the window, so sunlight streamed in. I stretched, and yawned. My mom laughed.

"Rise and shine, it's your first day of school! I'm going to go wake up your sister." She sweeped out of the room. I sighed, and then jumped off my bed. I went over to my wardrobe and pulled out the school uniform. I smiled.

I let the warm tea slide down my throat as I listened to the babbling of my parents. My dad was talking to Fire Lord Azulon about Azula's wonderful firebending. Of course, he wasn't mentioning my name at all. Azula sat next to me, smirking.

"Morning, brother." She whispered in my ear.

"Morning." I said stiffly.

"So… how's Mai?" Azula asked casually. But my heart skipped a beat.

"Uhhh… how would I know?" I sputtered. Azula grinned slyly.

"Oh, I don't know… but maybe your CHEEK would know!" My heart stopped all together. How did- how did she- what the- does she know?

"What are you talking about?" I said, blushing furiously, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong- with me. But next time, Zuzu, you might wanna kiss her back." My face passed red and went right to purple. My mom just happened to glance over.

"Are you alright, Zuko?" My mom asked me. I couldn't speak, so I nodded. She didn't look convinced.

Suddenly, Yong ran in. THANK YOU! I was saved. My mom stopped staring at me, and turned too Yong.

"Hello, Yong." He fell to his knees, as Grandpa was having breakfast with us. A rare occurrence. Fire Lord Azulon raised his hand, and Yong stood up.

"A message for the whole family, your majesties. From Prince Iroh and his son, Lu Ten. And another message for Lady Azula from…. Master…. Hedeng." I saw Azula jump next to me, and I smirked at her.

"Pay-back!" I sung in her ear.

"Shut- up!" Azula sung back to me. I rolled my eyes.

"He-deng!" I sung again.

"Mai-ai!" Azula sung back again, "You- kissed! Mai-ai!" My cheeks set themselves on fire.

"NO I DIDN'T!" I screamed. Yes, I said screamed. Sadly, the whole room heard me. My dad's eyes were red with anger, and there was a long silence. A very long silence, which was finally interrupted by Yong.

"Uhhhhh… shall I read it to you, your majesties?" Azulon nodded, still staring at me. I could see my father's hands twitching under the table.

"Dear Family, I have missed you so. The war has begun, but so far 4 months feels more like four years. The great City will soon be ours, and let me tell you, it is great. Ba Sing Se is huge and magnificent, but it will soon belong to us. Lu Ten says hi, and I must return to my tea. Love always, Iroh." Yong stopped, and Azulon smiled approvingly.

"That's my son! Sounds like Prince Iroh will have Ba Sing Se in our clutches in no time!" My father glared at Yong in pure hatred, and his knees weakened.

"Uhhh… yeah…" Yong stuttered, "So, um… 'To my Lady Azul-'" Yong stopped reading the second letter, because now not only was my dad glaring daggers at him, but my sister was, as well. Yong shivered.

"Here you are, my lady Azula." He gulped, and handed her the scroll. My sister stood up.

"May I please be excused?" She asked sweetly. My mom shook her head. But Grandpa and dad said,

"Yes." Azula grinned, and ran out. I knew I had to follow her, and read this scroll from Hedeng. It's revenge time!

"May In be excused, too?" I asked. My dad glared at me.

"Of course, Zuko!" My mom got there first. I hurried out, not wanting to listen to the fight that would surly follow.

I waited until Azula had left her room, and snuck in. Lucky for me, it was lying opened on her bed.

_To my lady, Azula _

_I was so lucky to have been able to talk to you two days ago. And I wanted to let you know that somehow, my father was promoted, again! To Commander! We got a fancier house, and it's only a block away from the Royal Palace. I am not worthy to ask of this, but would you like to hang out sometime? If you refuse, it is completely understandable. Thank you, my lady, for reading this. And if you ever need anything, I am here to help. _

_Your humble servant, _

_Hedeng _

I gasped in astonishment. I rolled up the scroll, and then tucked it in my bag, because I would need to have a talk with my friend Hedeng.

Of course, Azula chose that moment to walk in. I dived under the bed, and listened to her footsteps.

"He is just… so… wonderful! Wait- where's the scroll? I put it down here, it was right here… maybe it fell?" I realized that she would probably look under the bed, so I pushed the scroll out.

"Where? Oh, here it is! Strange, very strange…" Her footsteps left the room, and I sighed in relief. Shouldn't have.

A blast of fire shot under the bed, and my shoe lit up in flame. I screamed, and shot out from under the bed. Azula was waiting for me.

"That'll teach you to eavesdrop on me!" She said triumphantly, "See you at school, brother!" She laughed, and left the room. Ugh! IDIOT SISTER!

Mai's Pov

I was greeted by a huge hug from Ty Lee, as I walked into the school courtyard.

"MAI!" She squealed, running up to me. I smiled, slightly. Ty Lee finally let go.

"Oh my gosh, Mai! I can't believe this is our second to last year at The Royal Fire Academy! I can't believe it! And guess what? We have 4 breaks today! Cool, right? I know! Plus, we get to eat lunch with the boys! Cool, right? Are you gonna eat lunch with Zuko? Are you guys going out now? Have you seen Azula?" Ty Lee blabbed on and on and on and on and on. I lost track of it, thinking about Zuko. This is because Zuko himself was walking toward us with Azula poking him.

"Hey, guys!" Azula said.

"Hi." I said.

"HI AZULA!" Ty Lee exclaimed. Azula grinned, and then looked down at a scroll in her right hand.

"Hey… Ty lee… any chance you've seen Hedeng?" She asked. Ty Lee shook her head, but I saw a tall, muscular boy about our age. He had dark brown hair and golden eyes, and he was heading toward us, more specifically, toward Azula.

"My lady." He said. Azula's own golden eyes went wide, and she spun around.

"HEDENG! I mean… Hedeng…. Hey…" Zuko grinned, and slapped him on the back. Hedeng bowed to him, then to me, then Ty Lee, then Azula.

"It is great to see you again, my lady." He grinned at Azula, who blushed.

"You too, Hedeng! I loved the letter… yeah…" I rolled my eyes. Ty Lee was grinning at them, and then she leaned toward me.

"Our little Azula has found love, now we all have!" She whispered, whipping a fake tear from her eye. I shook my head.

"Yeah! Azula has Hedeng, I have Zeng, Fanzem, Yemno, Rellen, and Tsuioi, and you have Zuk-" My face felt hot, and I shook my head again. Ty lee's large brown eyes widened, and she was silent.

"Lil' sis, what's up?" Came two voices. Ty Lee's sister's, Ming and Jing, had come over. Jing was the meaner one to Ty Lee, Ming was a little nicer.

"I heard you were talking about boys." Ming said. Ty Lee nodded slowly, but I didn't do anything. Neither of us spoke.

"Well, Elastic, I think you're a little to cocky. I mean, all of the boys will be falling for us this year. We can do useful things, not just do back flips everywhere. And, news flash! You should grow out your bangs!" Jing told Ty lee. I saw her lip quiver, and glared at the twins. They ignored me.

"Oh, Ty… yeah… some of those boys you mentioned, Zeng, and Rellen, yeah… they are in OUR grade." Ming said.

"Yeah, if they talked to you, they probably mistook you for me or Ming. I don't know how, though. WE don't have those stupid normal bangs, we have SIDE BANGS, like the rest of our family." Jing explained. Ty Lee glared at the ground.

"Leave her alone." I said. Jing sneered at me.

"She's our sister, don't tell us what to do with her." After that, Azula had stopped talking with Hedeng, and then advanced toward us. Once she had reached us, Jing and Ming looked fearfully at her.

"So, what do we have here," She asked. Jing rolled her eyes.

"We're not scared of you, Azula…." Azula pulled out a flame from nowhere. Ming backed off.

"C'mon, Jing… this is the future princess!" She whispered the last part. Jing sighed, but they both ran off. Ty lee looked gratefully at Azula.

"Thanks."

"No problem… but it's gonna cost you! I had to cut off my conversation with… _Hedeng_!" Both Ty Lee and me stared at her, and she blushed.

"Will you guys STOP DOING THAT!?" She yelled. We stopped. Just then, the huge sticks on both the schools caught on fire. Time for class to begin.

Normal Pov

Luckily, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula had their first class together. That class was: Earth Kingdom History. The teacher; Professor Singly, was one of their favorites. She was nice, easygoing, and hardly gave any homework. She was tall with black hair that she always wore down with a fire nation barrette that pulled her bangs aside. She had dark skin, and was in her early 20's. Everyone waited patiently for the door to open.

"Welcome, class. Welcome! Good to see you all again! I hope you had a good summer, it certainly was hot, wasn't it?" A few students nodded. Azula nodded too, she had spent her vacation at Ember Island. Everyone filed in, and took their seats.

"Well, I have been your teacher for 3 years, and now it's a fourth! Next year will be my last with you, I can't believe it!" Everyone smiled. Professor Singly had started teaching in there first year, when all of them were eight years old. She had been around 17.

"Alright, settle down. I thought that since today is the first day, we would start with our national oath, and then play all class, It IS the first day!" The class exploded with cheers, and after the oath was done, started to play.

Azula, Ty lee and Mai got out a Pai Sho table, and got out all of the checkers.

"Hey guys, can we play?" A voice came out. Azula looked up and smiled, as did Ty Lee and Azula. Two girls were standing in front of them. One of them had short black hair and tan skin (named Wiang), the other had waist length golden-ish hair and light brown eyes. (Named Xiava)

"Xiava! Wiang! It's good to see you." They chorused. Xiava grinned and they all sat down to play Pai Sho.

Azula won. The stick was lit at the front of the room.

"What's your next class?" Ty lee asked. They all checked their schedules.

"Mathematics." Groaned Mai and Xiana at the same time.

"Fire Nation History." Azula said.

"Same!" Exclaimed Ty Lee

"Oh, I have Mathematics too." Said Wiang.

They all went to their classes. Little did Azula know, someone was watching her.

________________________________________________________________________

_Okay, you HAVE to admit- I updated fast! Of course, I can't always promise that. Oh well! Anyways, please REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! _

_Thanks for reading and remember- review! Please! (please?) PLEASE! _

_Thanks! _

_-KC_


	6. Chapter 6: Azula's Stalker

_Hey! Did you like Chapter 5? Well, thanks to all my reviewers: _**Kimjuni2, MeatSarcasm-Guy, kataang1234, **_and _**BlackRose108**._ They are amazing! If you didn't review, you still have the chance to be amazing and review now! (Seriously, please… review NOW!) Please review, or I'll have to make up a song about it. SO, REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! _

**Azula's Family: **

_Azula: Age 11_

_Zuko: Age 12 _

_Ursa: Age 30_

_Ozai: Age 31_

_Iroh: Age 40_

_Lu Ten: Age 18 _

_Azulon: Age 69_

**Ty Lee's Family: **

_Ty Lee: Age 11_

_Utsusu: Age 6 (Utsusu means "copy" in Japanese)_

_Jing: Age 12_

_Ming: Age 12 _

_Nilai: Age 14_

_Hitomi: Age 15 (Hitomi means "beautiful" in Japanese)_

_Okasan (mother): Age 33 (Okasan means "Mom" in Japanese)_

_Lee (Father): Age 35 _

**Mai's Family: **

_Mai: Age 11 _

_Genjuu (mother): Age 28 (Genjuu mean "strict" in Japanese)_

_Chong (father): Age 33 _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I'm not kidding! Really! I don't! **

**________________________________________________________________________ **

**The Royal Fire Academy for Girls **

**Chapter Six: Azula's Stalker **

Azula's Pov

I was heading to Fire Nation History Class with Ty lee. She was blabbing on and on and on about… something. I was kinda zoning out. We were about to go to my least favorite teacher; Professor Zen Chii. She was the worst teacher ever, old and tall and the habit of yelling at all students at least twice a day. Even though I was her future Princess, she still was as much of a jerk to me as everyone else. I didn't like that.

"…And speaking of boys, you like… oh wait… Oh my gosh! I can't believe you won't tell me! Ugh! Well, whatever… Oh my god, I know he's just your messenger, Yong is the BEST KISSER EVER! If he was a noble man, I bet you'd totally go for him… I mean he's cute, sweet, a GREAT KISSER, maybe he's a little short but still, at least he's not shorter than you! You're about the same height, right? He's about an inch taller than me…" I stared at Ty Lee.

"How can you think that _Yong _is cute?!" I exclaimed. Then the weirdest thing happened. I heard what sounded like a hurt cough. Ty Lee and I whipped around. No one was there.

"Azula- was that you who coughed?" Ty Lee asked me. I slowly shook my head, and stared around the hall. Nobody there, nobody there nobody- somebody! I could sense that someone was in this very hall. Don't tell me how, I don't know! But we had a little spy on our hands.

"Ty, why don't you go ahead…. Tell old Zen Chii that I had to… go to the bathroom." Ty lee looked confused.

"Ummm… okay? But… you know your-" I signaled for her to go. She nodded warily, and then hurried away. I crept around the hall, and then smelled… fire flakes. I knew who it was. Everyone around here ate _flaming _fire flakes. We are the Fire Nation! But there was one person who hated spicy foods. The smell between fire flakes and flaming fire flakes was very different.

I crept toward a column, where the smell was the strongest. I hesitated for a moment, and then I jumped.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" My captive screamed. I stuffed my hand in his mouth.

"YONG!" I exclaimed. I had known since I had smelled. He still managed a guilty expression as I glowered down at him. I took my hand out of his mouth.

"Uhhh…. Hi, Lady Azula!" He exclaimed. I growled with anger. How could this pathetic, stupid, short, wimpy boy stalk me? And at _School_! It took all my concentration not to burn him to a crisp, right then and there.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here," I asked, my teeth clenched tight. I could feel wisps of steam coming out of my ears. I tried to ignore it.

"Ummm… I came to make sure you would be safe?" I let out a screech of anger, and leapt on to his chest. I was about to incinerate him, when I noticed Yong's face was bright red. And I noticed what position we were sitting in. I blushed horribly, and jumped back off. Ugh, stupid Yong!

"So… do you mind-" Yong started, but then was cut off.

"My Lady!" It was Hedeng! He hurried over to me, knelt, and kissed my hand. I giggled. Then I looked at Yong, whose expression consisted of a mix of dislike and hurt. I was confused, and then brushed it off.

"Wait- what's _he _doing here?" Hedeng asked me. I shrugged angrily.

"I don't know. He's definitely out of his place, and if he doesn't get back to the palace at this moment…. I'll have him fired!" And to my surprise, and horror, Yong let out a sob. He ran right out, and I was so, so, so confused.

"My lady, would you like to take a walk outside in the park?" Hedeng asked.

"Hedeng… I would love to but it's the middle of classes." I told him. But then, I realized what I was saying. I AM ROYALTY! Who cares if I miss ONE class? If Professor Zen Chii complains, my grandpa can have her BANISHED!

"I would actually love to take a walk with you, Hedeng." I tried to say sweetly. But in truth, I was all chocked up. I don't know why, I'm Azula! I don't care if I make Yong cry…. I think. But I was about to burst into tears myself- and I don't cry. I gulped, and Hedeng took my hand and led me out to the garden. It was a warm, sunny day, as usual in the Fire Nation. We slowly walked down a path, hand in hand.

"My Lady, may I just say, you look beautiful in the sunlight." I blushed a little, but my mind was on other things.

"Ummm… as do you." Hedeng laughed, and I flushed again.

"I mean- you look _handsome_." I quickly corrected. We walked for a little while, in silence. Hedeng was grinning ear to ear, like this was the best moment in his life. I know I should be, too. But I couldn't stop thinking about Yong, running off and sobbing his heart out. My breath was coming out in shuddering gasps. What the Agni was wrong with me? I don't cry- especially for some stupid, worthless, messenger boy.

"My Lady-" Hedeng said again, and I snapped. I don't know what happened, or why. Maybe because I was thinking about too many things at once-

"PLEASE, JUST _BE QUIET_!" I screamed. Hedeng's mouth became an "o." He stared at me. There was a pause.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hedeng- I, ah-"

"It's fine, my lady." Hedeng replied, stiff as a board. His hand immediately shot from mine, as if I had given him an electric shock. Which, I may have. We walked, staring strait ahead. My face was a cherry. We finally reached a little covered platform.

"My Lady, Azula…." Hedeng began to say, "I have never met any one like you." Well, duh. Everyone is different.

"… and I realize that you think of me as a friend…" Ummm… yeah- let's go with that? Sure- a friend.

"… but I don't think of you that way." My heart plummeted from my chest to my stomach. Here comes the, 'I only hung out with you to get close to Ty Lee.'

"… I like you as… more than a friend." WHOA. WHAT? _WHAT?_ WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? OH MY GOSH!

"… Do you think of … me that way?" I was about to answer, Yeah, of course, when I swear I heard a sob. A deep, heartbroken, sob. Maybe it was real, or maybe I was just remembering Yong's departure.

"Ummm… no. Sorry." I told him, biting my lip. I finally glanced up- and almost died. A fire slash went right at me. I ducked under it, and stared at Hedeng with disbelief.

"WHAT THE AGNI ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at him. He sent another fire blast at me. I ducked again.

"YOU SAID NO TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"HEDENG! WE'RE _ELEVEN_! WE'RE TOO YOUNG FOR LOVE!"

"WELL- I DIDN'T REALLY LOVE YOU!" He roared, and sent a ring of fire at me.

"I ONLY PRETENDED TO SO I COULD GET MY DAD MORE POWER! HOW COULD I LOVE _YOU_!? YOU'RE NOT THAT PRETTY! IF I HAD TO CHOOSE YOU, OR A DRAGON, I'D DATE THE DRAGON!" Okay, he did NOT just call me uglier than a dragon. I let out a scream in anger, and shot fire back at him, but… something was different. It wasn't yellow or red or orange. It was _blue_. My fire was _BLUE_. He jumped over it, and pretended to laugh, but I could see he was scared. He had turned into a madman.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, and then- WHAT? First blue fire, and now, LIGHTNING? Lightning shot from my fingers, and hit something. There was an explosion, and fire flew everywhere. I ran behind a bush, and crouched there for a few minutes. Then I came out.

The whole structure had been reduced to cinders, and there were scorch marks all over the ground. There was an especially big one, where the lightning must have hit the ground. And a few feet away from that was- Hedeng. I rushed forward. He was still breathing, but had an ugly scar that went over his whole body. I yelled in anguish.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP!" I screamed. And that was it. I broke down sobbing, still screaming, "help, help." What had I done?

Hedeng was banished a few days later. Commander Zhao said that he couldn't believe that his son would commit such treason as attacking me. He said that Hedeng was no longer his son. He was an enemy, and Zhao left him without saying goodbye. Zhao's wife went with Hedeng. I never saw him again.

I haven't seen Yong in a few days, too. Ty Lee and Mai always say that he will turn up. I'm not so sure- but why do I care, anyway? I don't.

________________________________________________________________________

_That. Was. HORRIBLE! How dare I even publish this? If you hate this chapter, I promise next one will be better, and happier- as it will be Ty Lee's Pov. _

_Oh, and to answer some questions- this Fanfic will go until Zuko's banishment. Okay? _

_PLEASE REVIEW! (Even though this chapter was bad!) PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Thank you_

_-KC_


	7. Chapter 7: AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Authors Note! (MUST read!) **

_Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about the terribly long wait. You are all aloud to hypothetically slap me in the face, but I already did it to myself ;) _

_Anyways, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry! I'm trying to finish Chapter Seven, and since I'm being so slow, I will give you a preview: _

"BAH! YOU CALL THAT TYPE ROPE WALKING? YOU'RE FIRED!" A loud voice was booming through the folds in the tent. I curiously peeked in, and saw a tall man with white hair yelling at a girl. She was wearing a short, sparkly, red dress, and seemed to be crying. I looked around, and my jaw dropped. Platypus bears, flying ostriches, hog monkeys, and many other animals were scattered everywhere, being trained by another tall man, with greasy black hair. He was holding a fire whip. There were also clowns, and a lady on stilts, and tons of other amazing things. I knew what this place was, the circus!

Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder. I screamed, and jabbed someone in the side and on the shoulder. I don't know why, but the man fell to the floor, not moving. I gasped. The white haired man rushed forward.

"Wong Yei! Are you alright?" He exclaimed. The man on the ground opened his eyes. I gulped.

"Can't move. I… was gonna ask… this little girl… if she wanted to… have some fresh circus… fire flakes… but she jabbed me… I think she blocked my chi!" He said, through gritted teeth. The man stared at me.

"How did you do that, little girl?" He asked. I shrugged, dumbfounded.

"I… don't know." I answered truthfully. He kept staring at me, looking confused.

"Say," He began, "Didn't I see you cartwheeling around town one day?"

"I don't know, I cartwheel a lot." I said. He glanced at the still crying lady, and then grinned evilly.

"Little girl, would you like to show me your moves?" I grinned.

"Sure! Why not?" I was excited for someone to actually show all my "elastic-ness" to, as my sisters called it. So I smiled even wider, and began. I hopped onto my hands, making my body strait into the air, and then I carefully lifted all but one finger on each hand. Now just just my two pointer fingers supported me.

* * *

_(That was in Ty lee's Pov) _

_This Chapter is going to be about Ty Lee joining the circus, and being involved with it. Oh, and that was a short "excerpt" from the middle-ish of it! I hope to finish the chapter soon. _

_Thanks for your patience! _

_(Oh, and, by the way… If you were someone who read my story _**Avatar: Not the Last Airbender**, _I have a surprise for you! I'm making a sequel! :D So check out my profile in a few days, or look for Avatar fanfics, because _**Avatar: Not the Last Airbender 2 **_will be there!)_

_-KC_


	8. Chapter 8: The Circus

_Oh. My. God. I ACTUALLY updated! 0_0 that's a huge shocker! Can I say thank you, yet again? Well, THANK YOU! I love the reviews and feedback that people are giving me. Thank you for all of your effort :) You guys are great! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Here we go with Chapter 8! _

**Azula's Family: **

_Azula: Age 11_

_Zuko: Age 12 _

_Ursa: Age 30_

_Ozai: Age 31_

_Iroh: Age 40_

_Lu Ten: Age 18 _

_Azulon: Age 69_

**Ty Lee's Family: **

_Ty Lee: Age 11_

_Utsusu: Age 6 (Utsusu means "copy" in Japanese)_

_Jing: Age 12_

_Ming: Age 12 _

_Nilai: Age 14_

_Hitomi: Age 15 (Hitomi means "beautiful" in Japanese)_

_Okasan (mother): Age 33 (Okasan means "Mom" in Japanese)_

_Lee (Father): Age 35 _

**Mai's Family: **

_Mai: Age 11 _

_Genjuu (mother): Age 28 (Genjuu mean "strict" in Japanese)_

_Chong (father): Age 33 _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar… so don't sue me! **

* * *

**The Royal Fire Academy for Girls **

**Chapter Eight: The Circus **

Ty Lee's Pov

Thanks to my wonderful sisters, I was currently grounded. I didn't even do anything- but Jing did. Jing had accidently-on-purpose scarred this little boy for life. The kid had been walking down a street, and then Jing jumped in front of him, and yelled, "Boo." The poor kid ran for his life. Later, we found out he was the son of a very high official, and his dad was planning to sue us. My mom had grounded Jing.

Of course, Jing had clever tricks. She "nicely" lent me a pair of her clothes, and said she could come in her and Ming's room. I fell for it, and now I was locked in.

"JING! I thought I grounded you!"

"MOM! THIS IS TY LEE!" Jing exclaimed. There was a pause.

"Oh, sorry sweetie." I groaned. Not only did my mom mix us up, but now Jing was using it for her advantage! I clenched my teeth in anger. I heard a door open, then close. Ming and "Ty Lee" had left.

"JING! YOU BETTER BE IN YOUR ROOM!" I heard my mom yell. I smiled, finally! The door burst open and my mom looked in.

"Mom! Jing pretended to be me! I'm Ty lee." I exclaimed happily. My mom glowered down at me.

"Do NOT lye to me, missy. Ty Lee went to The Fire Festival with Ming." I gasped. I didn't know the Fire festival was TODAY! That's why she wanted to leave so bad.

"But MOM! I'm not lying! Really! I'm Ty Lee! I can prove it." I quickly did a back flip off the bed. I grinned up at my mom. She didn't look impressed. I stood on my hands. She rolled her eyes.

"Mom! You know Jing can't do that stuff! She can barley do a cartwheel!"

"That's what Jing would say! Don't lie to me, Jing!" I cried in annoyance. My mom just left.

"WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU? YOU CAN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE YOUR OWN DAUGHTERS!" I screamed after her. Then I sighed, and noticed the big window. I grinned slyly. I pulled open the two glass doors, and swung my leg over the side.

"I am Ty Lee." I said, and hopped out the window. Again. And I ran as fast as I could toward the center of town, where the fire festival would take place.

"Ty Lee!" A voice exclaimed. I stopped to look. It was Zuko.

"Hey, Zuko." I said. I flashed a grin at him. He smiled back, hesitantly. I noticed that his eyes were twitching around, and he looked really nervous.

"Is Azula here?" I asked.

"Nah, she thought this was too childish. She's at home…. With father." He said the last part bitterly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen Mai?" I questioned. His face became a beet.

"Uhhh… no!" He exclaimed. I studied him closely. Zuko looked a lot like his sister, but I could definitely see the differences. Zuko's face was a little… I don't know, softer? More caring?  
"ZUKO, MAN! ZU- WOW." A boy was running to Zuko's side, and I recognized him as Rellen, a boy that was in Ming, Jing, and Zuko's grade. I also realized that he was one of the boys who had been flirting with me.

"Uh- Ty Lee! Right?" He asked me nervously. I grinned, and nodded.

"Yeah! Hey, Rellen!" I smiled again, and saw with satisfaction his knees go weak. Zuko smirked.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said slyly, and left.

"So, how's school?" I asked brightly. He gave a weak smile.

"Good. You?"

"Yup!" He stared at his shoes, and twiddled with a leather necklace around his neck. I stared at him. He was pretty handsome, I guess.

"You look a lot like Jing and Ming." He suddenly blurted out. I jumped, and my eyes narrowed.

"What?" I asked. Rellen blushed, but then gave me a cocky smile.

"I just said you look like your twin sisters!" He said. My eyes narrowed even more. I saw the smile on his face waver.

"Bye Rellen. It's been nice talking with you." I spat. I jumped onto my hands, and cart wheeled away as fast as I could. Why was I ALWAYS compared to my sisters? Why? I finally reached the far edge of the festival. I noticed a large striped tent. Since I didn't have anything better to do, I walked in.

"BAH! YOU CALL THAT TYPE ROPE WALKING? YOU'RE FIRED!" A loud voice was booming through the folds in the tent. I curiously peeked in, and saw a tall man with white hair yelling at a girl. She was wearing a short, sparkly, red dress, and seemed to be crying. I looked around, and my jaw dropped. Platypus bears, flying outrages, hog monkeys, and many other animals were scattered everywhere, being trained by another tall man, with greasy black hair. He was holding a fire whip. There were also clowns, and a lady on stilts, and tons of other amazing things. I knew what this place was, the circus!

Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder. I screamed, and jabbed someone in the side and on the shoulder. I don't know why, but the man fell to the floor, not moving. I gasped. The white haired man rushed forward.

"Wong Yei! Are you alright?" He exclaimed. The man on the ground opened his eyes. I gulped.

"Can't move. I… was gonna ask… this little girl… if she wanted to… have some fresh circus… fire flakes… but she jabbed me… I think she blocked my chi!" He said, through gritted teeth. The man stared at me.

"How did you do that, little girl?" He asked. I shrugged, dumbfounded.

"I… don't know." I answered truthfully. He kept staring at me, looking confused.

"Say," He began, "Didn't I see you cart wheeling around town one day?"

"I don't know, I cartwheel a lot." I said. He glanced at the still crying lady, and then grinned evilly.

"Little girl, would you like to show me your moves?" I grinned.

"Sure! Why not?" I was excited for someone to actually show all my "elastic-ness" to, as my sisters called it. So I smiled even wider, and began. I hopped onto my hands, making my body strait into the air, and then I carefully lifted all but one finger on each hand. Now just just my two pointer fingers supported me.

I glanced at the man, upside-down. He was watching me with interest, and I wanted to keep that. I took a deep breath. I pushed off from the ground, trying to propel my self as high as I could go. As the air and random colors swirled around me, I reached out my hand, and snatched one of the poles that were holding up the type rope. My shoulder wrenched in pain, but I ignored it.

I swung around the pole, and hurriedly climbed up it. Finally, I swung my self onto the rope. The ROPE! I think it should be called the string. Or "piece of a spider web,' because that's how wide it was. I gulped, as I have never actually balanced across a rope this tiny. Maybe I was going to far.

I slowly put my foot out, and put half my weight on the "rope." A deep, shuddering breath racked my chest, and my brain was sending out warning signals. But, I stepped out onto the rope.

I was probably on there for about five seconds.

Then, I was falling. Like a rock, plummeting down to earth. Shapeless blobs of who knows what swooshed past me, and at the last second, I somehow did it.

I did a summersault in mid- air, right before I hit the ground. And I landed in a split. I was so thankful that I had done the summersault, or my hips would be shattered to pieces.

"That was MAGNIFICANT!" The circus man exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He ran forward, and helped me up. I noticed the girl in the sparkly red dress was gone, and I felt a little bad for her.

"How would you like to work here? At the circus?" The man asked, excitedly. I looked around, at the animals, and clowns, and the type rope I had almost met my death on.

"SURE!" I blurted out. "I would LOVE to!"

* * *

_Wow. I kept you waiting all that time, just to be rewarded with… THIS. I think this chapter came out bad, and I'm so sorry. My New Year's resolution is to update more often. But before I update this again, I'm gonna update _Avatar:Not the Last Airbender 2.

_HAPPY HANUKA! MARRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! _

_Don't forget to review! ;) _

_-KC_


End file.
